


Sorry, already got a soulmate...

by sue_scamander



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ianto is done, Jack being Jack, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Owen and Tosh are alive, Resurrection - Jack Harkness, Romantic Soulmates, Somehow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, like the cliché sun and moon, opposing soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_scamander/pseuds/sue_scamander
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate (sometimes more than one). And usually people who met their soulmate are recognized as such.And of course Amica noticed that the weirdly intriguing Jack Harkness had lready found his soulmate. But - after learning Jack was kind of damned to live forever, and noticing his Soulmark was opposed to hers... Well, one could hope.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 55





	Sorry, already got a soulmate...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I´ll admit - I´m a sucker for Established Relationship-Fics. But I also really dig soulmate-stuff. And in my opinion there are too few "Why don´t have both"-fics out there. So, here´s my attempt.
> 
> First work in this Fandom, critisism greatly appreciated!

"So... Am I imagining this or is the Captain different today?"

"Huh?"

"Jack´s acting different today, don´t you think?", Amica asked again.

"Oh!" Gwen, her co-worker at Torchwood, finally looked up from the report she was filing. "Nah, happens every year. Though it´s worse than usual."

Amica tilted her head questioningly. "Why?"

Gwen shrugged. "Every year on this day he acts weird. Head in the clouds, mentally absent - ", she pauses. "Well, more than usual, at least. Something to do with Soulmate-Stuff, I guess."

Amica nodded. Of course she had noticed Jacks visible soulmark, so he had already found his, since otherwise she wouldn´t have been able to see it. Amica had wondered about the Captains soulmate ever since she started working for him three months ago. Before she could ask Gwen about the mysterious mate, the Rift alarm flared up.

Jack came down the stairs from his office. “Just a small inconvenience, Amica, you´re coming with me. The others stay here.” Amica followed the Boss outside and into the SUV.

“Do we know what this is?”

Jack simply shook his head.

“But you said it was small, so, no worries, right?”

Jack hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

This was exactly what Amica had meant. Normally Jack would be talking without end. He would flirt, and laugh, and – if she were honest, Amica liked that. She understood he had a soulmate, she could see the tiny “Forever”-Symbol on the inside of his wrist. She wondered which symbol his soulmate had – something opposing to forever. A clock maybe? 'What a coincidence', the woman thought. She herself had a tiny wristwatch on the back of her hand – only visible for her. But seeing as she never met Jacks soulmate – she had developed a crush on the man, and honestly, who wouldn´t?

Once the both of them arrived at their destination, Jack took out a scanner and began searching – without talking.

After a while, Amica couldn´t stand the silence anymore. “Did I do something?”

Jack looked up. “What?”

“You´re not talking to me? Have I done something wrong? Anything?”

Jack shook his head apologetically. “No, of course not, sorry.” He gave a little smile. “It´s not because of you.”

“Then why?”

He looked down at the scanner again. “Ah, it´s nothing.”

“It´s not nothing. Gwen said this happens every year?”

He mumbled something about spreading rumors, then looked up at her again. “Well, if you wanna know... Today´s the anniversary of meeting my soulmate.”

“Oh.”

“And they´re, well, not here, so, I miss them.”

Amica nodded in understanding. The day you met your soulmate was always something special, and most people treated it like a birthday of a sort. It was not uncommon to take the day off to spend it with your soulmate. “Why didn´t you take a day off then? Spend it with them?”

A longing look flashed in Jack eyes. “Not possible. Anyways, let´s get back to this.” Amica focused on the task at hand, though she wasn´t entirely done with the matter. Why couldn´t Jack spend the day with his soulmate? Had something happened to them? Maybe they were only away for business or something. But then... Wouldn´t they have called each other?

Amica was so lost in thought she didn´t notice that she had found the small object. She almost stepped on it, before she noticed the rapid beeping noise from her scanner. “Jack, over here! I found it!” She picked the small thing up. It was not bigger than her fist, oval shaped and a weird surface, it felt like the skin of a dolphin – smooth and cold, but weirdly so. Jack strode over to her, just as she accidentally touched a small circular button on top of the device.

Jack seemed to recognize the thing, and immediately took it out of her hand. “Get lost! This thing is gonna explode!”

Amicas eyes widened and she leaped behind a bush not far away, while Jack ran in the opposite direction. As he made no moves to throw the thing away, Amica screamed.

“Jack!”

Two seconds later, Jack fell down and started digging, he dug up a hole, threw the thing in and put the earth back on it. Then he made two big leaps away, but it was too late – the thing exploded with a loud bang, earth and debris was everywhere and Jack was hit straight on with the wave created by the explosion.

Once the cloud of dust had settled, Amica ran over to where Jack lay. She scrambled to find a pulse, but to no avail, she couldn´t find one. Tears blurred her vision. It was her fault he was dead. She activated her comm. “Owen, Owen!”

The doctor replied instantly. “What is it?”

“Jack, he´s...” Amica tried to hold back a sob. “.. there was this thing, and, and, it... it just exploded, and now, now he´s... I can´t feel a pulse, I think, I...”

Owen started calming her through the comm. “Alright, we´re headed there right now, stay calm, Amica!” Calm? How was she supposed to stay calm when she basically killed her boss? But she didn´t answer her comm anymore.

Roughly five minutes after the explosion, the others nowhere in sight, Amica got the scare of her life. With a heavy gasp, Jack rose from the ground, clinging to her arm with a force she didn´t know her bones could withstand.

“Jack?”

“Ianto...” Jack was still gasping for breath. Suddenly he seemed to remember where he was. “Amica?”

“Jack? You´re... How?”

Jack finally managed to reign in his breathing. “Sorry for the scare. Didn´t mean to.” Amica just blinked. “Ah, you see... This happens. Something about being a fixed point in time, I always come back. At least, so far.”

“You´re... immortal?”

Jack nodded slowly. “Basically.”

They stayed silent for a couple minutes, waiting for the others to arrive. Then, “Jack, can I ask you something?” He nodded silently. “Who is Ianto?”

Jack´s eyes had that longing look again. “My soulmate.”

“Oh.” Amica couldn´t help but feel a tiny bit of hope at that. Was it possible that... His soulmate wasn´t with him because he hadn´t been... immortal? Immediately, Amica felt like a shitty human being. She shouldn´t hope for his soulmate being dead. But – the Forever-sign and the watch, the fact that she never met his soulmate...

The name “Ianto” seemed familiar. She had heard it before, but she couldn´t remember where. She had heard it at Torchwood at some point of time, but when and where and why simply wouldn´t cross her mind.

She heard a car approaching. It had to be the others. And indeed – seconds later she spotted a car driving towards them and stopping short of two meters away from them. The door opened and Owen exited the car, and another man Amica didn´t know opened the door on the other side.

He hurried towards them, an annoyed expression on his face. “There you are! Really, Jack, I am done with this! I come back after four months, and the first thing you do is getting yourself killed, again!” Jack let out a gasp and smiled that wide smile of his.

Owen walked up to Amica while the unknown man knelt down next to Jack and pulled him into an embrace. “He explained everything?”

Amica nodded. “Who´s that?”

“Our teaboy. Well, officially archivist. Ianto Jones.”

“Ianto?”

The doctor nodded. “Jack´s husband and soulmate.”

Amica was well aware of the surprised expression she had, but couldn´t bring herself to change it. “He works for Torchwood too? How come I´ve never met him?”

“Was away visiting his sister.”

“For months?”

Owen shrugged. “Something broke in her house and her husband was sick, had to help her out with the kids and everything.”

“But...?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn´t he ever call?”

“Oh, he did. But not at work. Doesn´t want Jack to stall with his paperwork. And the service ain´t great down where his sister lives.” Amica nodded.

By now, Ianto had helped Jack to his feet and supported him on their way over to them.

Owen crossed his arms. “Really, Jack? An explosion? Again?”

Jack shrugged. “Sorry, tried to get away, failed, everything´s alright."

Jacks apparent husband rolled his eyes and offered Amica his hand. “Don´t think we´ve met before. Ianto Jones.”

“Just Amica.”, the woman replied and shook his hand.

“Sorry if he gave you a scare. I keep telling him to explain this stuff to the new ones, and he keeps doing this shit.”

“Hey!”

“No, don´t 'hey' me, mister. If you pull this stunt again, you´ll get instant decaf for at least a month!”

“You wouldn´t!”

“Oh, he would.”, Owen chuckled.

“Nooo, please, Ianto, don´t-” Laughing, Ianto swatted Jack, who tried to kiss Ianto, away, and Amica spotted the small image of an hourglass on the inside of his wrist.

Over time, Amica noticed Ianto wasn´t aging. And she began to understand. While the time an hourglass measured was limited, it could go on and on forever if you turned it around. So, although their marks were somehow opposing each other – they fitted to them like nothing else would.

When Amica met her soulmate, their mark was on their other hand – but it was the same watch. Both of them wore their real watches on the hand with the mark – one on the left, the other on the right, opposing each other but still fitting together.


End file.
